TMNT Drabbles
by Lindsey D. Perez
Summary: A collection of short stories I've written regarding the TMNT universe. Each one is different depending on my mood and some get a little intense... Rated M just in case.
1. Donnie is a Sweetheart

Donnatelo was sitting at his workbench, working in his lab on a new GPS device for the Shell Raiser (since Mikey wasn't too good with directions) when suddenly someone burst through the door.

"Don!" came a shrill cry from the entrance.

He straightened his back and looked around and found his friend, Veronica, loping towards him with an enormous smile on her face. She waved a paper in the air as she hurtled over a pile of scrap metal he had just brought back from the junkyard. He furrowed his brow in confusion at what she could be so excited about. She shoved the paper in his face and was breathing heavily.

"Look!" she panted. "Look at what I got in robotics class!"

"You got an... A?" Donnie read, looking up at her with an amused half smile. His mind was still half on his project.

"Yeah!" Roni gasped. "An A plus! See?! I got an A plus and it's all thanks to you! If you hadn't helped me study kinetic energy last week, I would have bombed the test!" She threw her arms around him, knocking him off balance a bit and she rubbed her cheek against his. "Thank you, Donnatelo! You're the best!"

Donnie felt his ego swell to a ridiculous size and he blushed. She was hugging him really tight. He took the opportunity to hug her back and give a little squeeze. This would probably never happen again.

"You're welcome, Roni," he chuckled a bit nervously and patted her back. "Anytime you need help studying, you let me know. I'm always glad to help you."

"Really?" she asked and she pulled back and look into his eyes, making him gulp.

"Yeah, sure!"

An even bigger smile came and her eyes practically sparkled with joy and she leaned in and hugged him again. Donnie felt a little faint at this point, putting his arms around her shoulders.

"You are so sweet, Donnie," she said and just before she pulled back, she kissed his cheek.

His heart stuttered in his chest and he gasped, his eyes wide in shock. He stared at her, his mouth hanging open as she grinned at him. He put his hand over his cheek.

"...did you just…?"

"Do you think you could help me study for my biology test this week?"

He could only nod slowly up and down.

"Great!" She chirped and rubbed his head. "I'll see you later!"

He was left, sitting in his chair and looking after her with a dumbstruck expression on his face. After the shock slowly wore off, he turned back to his project but now he couldn't quite seem to focus anymore...


	2. Are you Ticklish?

It was a quiet Sunday night in the sewers and in their turtle home, the 4 mutant ninja turtles were relaxing with their friend Lindsey. Lindsey was April's friend from school and followed April once after she came down to the lair after school. She had been surprised at first but didn't run and scream when she realized they weren't going to hurt her. To everyone surprise, she found them really cool.

Lindsey would spend more time with them than April would be able to sometimes, especially now when April was away visiting her Grandparents house out of the city.

Lindsey was sitting next to Leonardo on the couch, watching the newest episode of 'Space Heroes' on the T.V. There was a bowl of popcorn in between them, Leo sitting up as straight as if he was kneeling on the floor in the dojo. She was leaning back, her legs criss crossed as she watched Captain Ryan romance one of the girls on the ship.

"I know I haven't known you very long, Corporal, but I love you."

"Oh, Captain! I just want to be friends!"

Lindsey snickered and dug into the bowl for some popcorn. She had a suspicion that Captain Ryan would never settle down… She jolted a bit when her hand touched Leo's. She turned to look at him and he faced her at the same time, his eyes slightly wide. They quickly looked away from each other and focused on Space Heroes.

Leo looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Lindsey was so nice to them, she was the only other human who'd ever accepted them how April had. It made him wonder if there were other people out there who would accept them too but he pushed that thought away. It wasn't important that they made friends, it was important that they remain hidden and protect the city. He flinched as a piece of popcorn bounced off his head. He turned to face Lindsey, frowning.

"Did you just…?"

Another piece flicked right between his eyes. She was grinning widely at him, trying to hide her smile but failing as she started to snicker. Leo normally didn't like to be laughed at or made fun of but he felt a smile pull at the corner of his mouth. This meant war.

He grabbed a fistful of popcorn and tossed it at her. One piece landed perfectly in her mouth and she looked so surprised, he threw his head back and laughed. That is, until he heard her choking.

"Uh, Lindsey?" he asked, his eyes wide. He knew how to beat up people, not how to dislodge popcorn from their throats! He lifted his hands, unsure of what exactly to do...

Suddenly she stopped and sat up and fixed him with a grin. His face fell with confusion and she pointed at him and laughed.

"You should see your face, Leo!"

He growled slightly.

"You shouldn't do that. I thought you were in choking."

She stopped laughing when she saw he was serious.

"Aw, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry."

He crossed his arms across his chest and faced the T.V. with a huff. She crawled closer to him and shook his shoulder.

"C'mon, Leonardo! Don't be mad at me. It was just a joke!" she insisted but no dice. He frowned, unconsciously pouting his lower lip. She grinned and poked him in the side. He jumped slightly.

"Hey!" he blushed, covering the exposed side of his shell from her. "Don't do that."

"You're ticklish!" she accused and tried to get at him again.

"Stop it!" he warned, trying to push her away but not wanting to hurt her. If this had been one of his brothers, he wouldn't hesitate to smack em but she was just a girl. He laughed involuntarily when her fingers wiggled against his side. He caught her wrists and she struggled a bit but he was too strong. He was grinning now though.

"You're gonna regret that."

"Am I?" she asked with a smirk.

He lunged at her and tickled her sides. She squealed with delight and tried to curl up in a ball but he kept poking her sides and making her laugh helplessly.

"No fair!" she giggled. "I don't have a shell!"

Leonardo laughed at that and tickled her sides viciously, making her snort and kick her legs at him. He was grinning like an idiot but for once he didn't really care. He hardly ever let himself have any fun and tickling her so her face was turned red was more fun than he thought it'd be.

"Please!" she wheezed, weakly batting at his hands. "Sta-ha ha ha-ahp! Uncle, uncle!"

With a last satisfied poke, he let her up. He leaned back with a smug grin on his face as she sat up looking flushed and looking at him with an accusatory gaze.

"That's what happens when you interrupt Space Heroes," Leo reasoned with a shrug, turning his attention back to the T.V., feeling much more relaxed than before for some reason.

"That's funny," came Raphael from across the lair, "You never tickle me when I turn off your stupid space show!"

Lindsey grinned and watched as Leo's face went from calm to on edge in a millisecond.

"Yeah, that's because you should know better," Leo said, glancing over at where Raph was mashing some buttons on an old arcade game.

"Will you tickle me, Leo?!" asked Mikey, who dropped onto the couch between them and spilling popcorn everywhere.

Leo's face said it all but before he could reply and hurt Mikey's feelings, Lindsey crawled up behind him and put her hands over the youngest turtles eyes.

"No, but I will!" she declared and blew a loud raspberry on his neck.

Michelangelo giggled helplessly and shrunk away from her, shaking his head to stop the tingling sensation. He grinned at her over his shoulder and then looked at Leo, who was staring at them with a raised brow.

"Tickle war!" Mikey declared and put one hand out to tickle Leo in the side and the other towards Lindsey to the back of her knee. Leo smacked his hand away hastily, glaring at him.

"Knock it off, Mikey." he said firmly.

Lindsey frowned at how mean Leo could be sometimes and Mikey shrank back a bit, a wounded look in his eye. She quickly consoled him by putting her arms around him and hugging him tightly. She also snuck her hand beneath his arm, making him jerk and fall backwards into her lap with a laugh. She was surprised for a second and he grinned up at her cheekily. Her expression softened and she smoothed her hand over his forehead tenderly as if brushing back invisible hair. Mikey looked like the happiest turtle in the world, folding his hands over his chest and letting go a shameless churr at her attention. Leo rolled his eyes and muttered, "Oh, brother."

"Jealous?" Mikey asked with a chuckle, peaking out of one eye at Leonardo.

"Whatever."


End file.
